Silent Night
by TheCrazyPurpleJester
Summary: The Slender Man pays his little girl a comforting visit on a dark and stormy night. One Shot.


**Hello everyone! Today I am bringing you a quick one shot about the Slender Man and his apparent daughter. I decided to do this quickly because I am experiencing the worst writer's block in history with my other stories. I have to get my creative juices flowing because they are, like, not working.**

**So here's to you my fellow Fanfictioners!**

The Slender Man's Daughter

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the dark, cloudy sky. It was raining heavily and the large trees were swaying rhythmically in the breeze. The bright light of the moon was forced under a gray cloud that caused another loud crackle of rigid lightning.

Ann Marie had her eyes directed towards her bedroom window; staring at the full moon that constantly dipped under the clouds and watching the frightening branch of a tree knock up against the glass, as if wanting to torment the girl. She was almost entirely hidden under the covers, with the exception of her deep brown eyes peeking above her blanket like a scared puppy. Ann Marie was petrified of the night and of the lightning and of the roaring thunder. These were a few of the things that haunted her as darkness fell over her small town.

Ann Marie lifted her head above the covers, assuming that the horrifying lightning storm had ended. She focused her attention on the raindrops pelting the window.

When she least expected it, the lightning cracked and the little girl shrieked, once more disappearing under her covers.

During that split second when the flashy lightning zapped across the troubled sky, a tall, dark figure with delicate long fingers appeared in the corner of the room.

Ann Marie, however did not notice; her fear of the weather distracting her. She poked her eyes curiously from the protection of her bed covers when the thunder had subsided. The weather, on the other hand, disagreed with her curiosity and resumed its nightmarish chorus.

With every boom of thunder and crack of lightning, the mysterious man moved closer to the little girl, to the point where he standing on the side of her bed. Ann Marie, a girl of such fragile heart, buried her head in her pillows as the weather rained on, determined to wait out the storm. There was no sleeping for her tonight.

She hadn't noticed that her visitor was inches from her.

The man, who lacked a face, sat on the corner of the little girl's bed; his extended limbs making this quite an effort.

Ann Marie must've felt the cushion of a person sit beside her. The little girl sprang up, unmatched fear taking place of her gentle eyes, and lifted a bed sheet over her head. It seemed as if she was afraid of the man seeing her round little face.

Realization crossed Ann Marie when she quickly glanced at the man and she pushed aside the covers, the fear of the tormenting weather diminishing as she leapt onto the Tall Man in a joyous hug. A large smile gave her a delighted expression. She had seen this man before. He was the Slender Man.

Ann Marie was told to never approach the Slender Man, let alone hug him. She was always scolded by her elementary school teachers for attempting to leave school grounds during recess to visit the faceless man in the forests. She would draw them together on regular occasion, earning her worried looks from the adults around her.

But Ann Marie trusted the man. It could not be rationalized any more. She loved the man.

The Slender Man stroked her hair affectionately, brushing out her light hair with long, white fingers. The weather lashed out once more and the little girl dug her head into the Slender Man's body, afraid. He continued to send his fingers through her hair, attempting to calm the frightened human child. It seemed to be working, too. He could feel her breathing return to a normal pace and her heart slow back down.

It had been a very long time since he had held his daughter in his arms. The young child was unafraid of his blank, expressionless face or his unnaturally long limbs. It seemed, to the Slender Man, that this one little girl could see past the differences of the Tall Man. That she could love a man who was always thought to live a life void of emotion.

It had occurred to him that he too, loved this child more than anything.

The Slender Man stood up, his black arms still cradling the girl. He began to pat her back and hum a song familiar to only the two of them. His voice was deep but unnerving as he hummed out the tune. He refused to let the darkness of night and the chaotic lashes of horrid weather affect little Ann Marie.

As the song continued to fill the little girl's mind, the Slender Man noticed that she was becoming sleepy; her thumb was thoughtfully placed in her mouth and her brown eyes were drifting between staying awake and falling asleep.

This was what he wanted. He wanted Ann Marie to drift off in the Slender Man's comforting arms.

The Slender Man would never harm little Ann Marie. He would never expose her to his true nature… It would ruin both himself and Ann Marie. He would protect her from any fear and fight them away using softly spoken words and calming tunes that seemed to silence her.

As the Slender Man finished humming out his daughter's song, a burst of bright lightning momentarily lit the sky with an electric yellow before immediately disappearing and allowing the night to once again return to its void color of dark blue. As the Slender Man had known, little Ann Marie did not stir; she was fast asleep in her dear father's extended arms. He had hoped that she would dream of whatever it was she found an interest in.

Using black, wavering tentacles, the Slender Man opened up the covers of Ann Marie's bed and laid her gently under them, being cautious not to wake her from her innocent slumber. Tentacles pulled the blankets over her motionless form in a caring gesture.

The Slender Man leaned down and stroked the child's head, gently, in a form of a fatherly goodbye. He then just stood beside her, watching her, deep in thought.

He loved little Ann Marie. It did not bother him that he could love a human being.

With a final caress across the girl's smooth cheek, the Slender Man approached the window of her bedroom. He observed how the raindrops from the heavy clouds above fired against the glass in an unidentifiable beat. They would then sink down, sometimes in small groups until they reached the bottom of the window.

The insolent weather lashed out again, this time acting out in a more violent manner than before. The Slender Man looked back at Ann Marie, who did not even hear the storm that loudly hung above her. She did not bother waking up out of fear. She was finally asleep.

The Slender Man, for the first time, managed a small smile.

As the light of the full moon broke free from the grip of the angry clouds, the Slender Man could see the forest that stretched for miles in the distance. He had to return to his home.

With a final bang of lightning, the Slender Man had vanished.

**Hope you liked it! I really did not even try on this one so please, no hate. ****Don't forget to give me a review!**


End file.
